


Flight Core

by Skrappi



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: BT's Northstar love is canon, F/M, I have done the math, Might become a porn idk, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robots dating, Will totally become a porn, alive BT, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrappi/pseuds/Skrappi
Summary: He was going to have to give his giant war machine a talk about the birds and the bees, wasn't he?





	1. Admiration

Her design was pointed and sleek. Long, slender legs burst out from a thin, shapely chassis.  
  
BT-7274 looked down at his own hands, acknowledging that his design was anything but. BT, while not self-conscious, understood that this other Titan held a certain artfulness in her creation that he did not.  
  
And thus, she was magnificent.  
  
As Jack and BT had returned from their mission, the Titan had stopped for just a millisecond to gaze at the new Northstar at the end of the hangar. In that brief period of time, he had taken in all of her information.  
  
She was gunmetal cobalt blue with highlights of a stunning orange. Her serial was NS-5112. Height 6.3 meters. Status offline. Her Pilot had nicknamed her "Nessie."  
  
"You should go say hi." Jack goaded from down below. Startled, BT's optic quickly swiveled to face his Pilot. Perhaps he had been staring longer than a millisecond. BT remained quiet as his gaze flicked back over to the other Titan.  
  
"Or," Jack held the word, "You could wait until tomorrow's mission. That's Commander Gates' Titan." He looked down, fiddling with a datapad, hoping to hide the grin smeared across his face.  
  
"I am aware."  BT huffed, venting air from his sides before plodding up to his space in the racks ahead.  
  
"I was only logging information for tomorrow." The Titan continued, leaning forward out of his space to look at the Northstar again. "It is important to know who our partners are."  
  
"Whatever you say bud." Jack chuckled, slapping his Titan on the knee before exiting the hangar, "Have a good night."  
  
"Sleep well, Pilot."  
  
  
  
Morning came, and after a much-needed shower and a decent breakfast, Jack and BT readied themselves for today's mission.  
  
They had been temporarily contracted by the _6-4_ ; the very same group of freelance Pilots that had aided them in wresting control of the IMS Malta. Apparently they were a few pilots short, and specifically requested Jack and BT's assistance for today's mission.  
  
After loading onto The FM-Blackbird, Commander Gates led a short mission debriefing. She paced around the center strip as the ship launched and warped to their destination. The other Pilot-Titan duos listened in, and Jack took notes on his datapad, determined to do his best for the 6-4.  
  
Gates' Northstar stood directly across from them on the ship. Jack could hear BT's optics adjusting and re-adjusting as he stared straight ahead at her.    
  
"Don't be such a creep, man." Jack whispered to his friend, not wanting to draw attention during Gates' speech.  
  
"I have said hello." BT hummed into Jack's earpiece, also not wanting to vocalize out loud. The Northstar's teal optic blinked and swiveled slightly to directly meet BT's gaze. After a second, she cocked it to a tilt, blinking again.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jack patted the inside of the cockpit, "Don't worry bud, she's probably preoccupied at the moment."  
  
Gates had wrapped up the details of the mission. Jack and BT were part of the support group, stationed off to the side in case an additional body was needed. The firefight today shouldn't yield any casualties, as it was just a seizure of land and intel from an IMC research facility.  
  
BT watched closely as the Northstar opened her hatch to allow Gates to hop in. The mech swayed gracefully, leaning forward slightly as Commander Gates took control.  
  
Minutes later, alarms sounded and they dropped toward the planet's surface at hypersonic speeds. Despite being deployed from space countless times already, Jack didn't think he would ever get used to the stomach-lurching feel of freefalling from orbit. BT turned the controls over to Jack, and they ran to their designated area.  
  
Hours later, night fell, casting a dreamy blue haze over the landscape. It was still warm out from the day, but it was clear that the temperature would drop significantly. A warning from BT insisted that Jack stay within the cockpit to prevent discomfort.  
  
"Incoming message." Jack could feel anxiety coming from the Titan through the Neural Link they shared. "NS-5112 has responded with a greeting." Something mechanical within BT chirped. Jack couldn't hide his smile; that was an incredibly cute reaction from his Titan.  
  
"Proud of you, bud! What're you gonna say now?"  
  
His friend was silent. The only noise heard was a deep hum as BT processed information.  
  
"Pilot Jack Cooper, I request your assistance."    
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Please teach me how to flirt."  
  
Jack sat up straighter in the cockpit. "You're kidding me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Just" Jack motioned randomly in the air with his hands, "Tell her what you think of her."  
  
"That is difficult."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.. do not want to."  
  
Jack wheezed. His 20 foot, 40 ton talking war machine was _nervous_.  
  
"Alright." Jack's voice took on a more serious tone, "Tell her that you think she looks cute."  
  
"NS-5112 is not cute."  
  
She was aesthetically pleasing. Gorgeous. Made his cores stutter and threaten to overheat.  
  
"I am going to respond with another greeting." BT hastily said, shifting his weight suddenly. Jack, who was sitting awkwardly in the first place, was jostled out of his seat in the cockpit.  
  
"Wh- no! BT! You can't be sending the same-"  
  
"It is sent."  
  
Jack facepalmed. At this rate, the two Titans would be greeting eachother until their collective batteries corroded. Jack had gotten thrown and wedged between the cockpit door and the chair. With great effort, he freed himself.  
  
"She has responded." BT piped up. To the average person, they would find BT's voice as monotone as always, but to Jack, he heard a slight variance in his synthetic voice. The Titan was elated.  
  
"She says hello." BT finished.  
  
For a long time, Jack didn't respond. He slowly made his way back to the chair, his expression blank. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"I'm going to bed, BT. Wake me if Gates calls." Jack sighed, curling himself into the most comfortable position he could be in. The seat itself was comfortable enough, but certainly wasn't built for sleeping.  
  
However sleep would temporarily relieve him from BT's flirting.  
  
And that took priority over comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really written before.
> 
> And I'm new to the fandom.
> 
> I just want BT to be happy ok


	2. Attraction

Jack woke with a start. A loud, low hum filled the cockpit.  
  
BT had fired up his auxiliary power supply.  
  
"I did not mean to wake you, Pilot. In the interest of keeping you warm, I have booted up additional processes in order to heat my chassis." The Titan explained. Now that he mentioned it, Jack could see his breath in the low light.  
  
"How cold is it outside?" He rubbed his hands together before sticking them under his arms.  
  
"The ambient temperature is currently negative thirteen degrees Centigrade."  
  
"So no moonlit walks on the beach I take it?"  
  
"I am afraid not."  
  
Jack shivered. He scooted forward on his seat and reached behind, grasping blindly for a small supply box. His fingers brushed the box and he pulled it forward, inspecting its contents. Inside, among various items, was an insulated Mylar blanket.  
  
He covered himself with the crinkly metal and replaced the box.  
  
"Are you and the Northstar still sending greeting cards?"  
  
"No, although we have been communicating."  
  
Jack pulled his knees under the blanket. Holy hell it was cold. "What've you two been talking about?"  
  
"The results of the today's exploits. Our mission has been successful. She is very proud of her Pilot; a sentiment we both respectively share."  
  
"You two are adorable."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Thank you, Pilot."  
  
At 0500 hours, the duo began their trek back to the designated dropship location as planned. The mission was short, and Commander Gates had called to inform Jack that they had won, adding that she wanted to talk with him personally when they reached the base again.  
  
The sun finally rose, and the ice that had formed overnight had begun to melt. They warped back to Harmony, and Jack disembarked as soon as they stepped off of the dropship. He waved BT off and lingered, waiting for Commander Gates to do the same with her Titan.  
  
Commander Jill Gates was intimidating, but nonetheless a friendly face. She approached Jack stiffly before saluting. He reciprocated.  
  
"At ease." She started, "First and foremost, I wanted to thank you and BT for being available to us on such short notice." Gates pulled off her helmet mid-sentence, revealing blond hair neatly tied back into a bun. Her icy blue gaze cut into Jack's as she spoke. He realized that he had never seen her without her helmet on.  
  
"I also wanted to talk to you about your Titan's behavior."  
  
Jack's stomach did a flip as he feared the worst. What had BT said? He glanced back toward the hangar into which BT had disappeared.  
  
"What's-"  
  
"I know you know, Cooper." Gates interrupted, "and I'll support it." she stuck her helmet under her arm and started to make her way toward the main compound, "My happiness is Nessie's happiness and vice versa, no matter how much I don't understand it. Just tell BT to be careful. For _his_ sake." She chuckled.  
  
Jack's mouth fell open as she walked off. He stood there, positively dumbfounded for a few moments before heading off to the hangar to talk with BT.  
  
Both the Vanguard and Northstar were found standing next to eachother, perhaps having some sort of silent conversation. Jack approached, and BT's focus shifted to follow him with his optic.  
  
"Pilot Jack Cooper," a smooth, synthetic feminine voice addressed him, and he turned to face the Northstar. Jack couldn't recall a Titan other than BT ever speaking to him directly. "It is nice to finally meet you." she dipped slightly in greeting.  
  
"We are in a relationship." BT added bluntly.  
  
Jack sidled up to his Titan, patting a ginormous knee, "Congrats bud! You didn't need my help with flirting after all. You're smooth as hell."  
  
"I did not flirt." BT gazed back over to the Northstar, "She did." Nessie made a chirping noise as soon as the two made eye contact.

NS-5112 and BT had indeed been talking. Nearly nonstop. The two could feel a buzz through the air when they communicated, like static dancing along the edges of their sensornets. Not only was it fulfilling just to divulge anything and everything that crossed their minds, but in BT at least, he noticed what could only be described as magnetism.  
  
He felt downright _drawn_ to her.  
  
The Vanguard wanted to be close, to get through the shell and straight to her datacore and hold it and protect it. Just the idea of her being any closer fit the definition of intoxicating.  He’d looked it up.

And yet they stood apart, content with the electric feeling that slowed their processors and made them _feel_ instead.  BT had trouble looking away from her as his Pilot spoke up.  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then. Play nice, BT." Jack waved as he moved to exit the hangar.  
  
"BT-7274 is very nice." Nessie cooed as the hangar doors closed. Jack smiled. He could feel his Titan's unbridled happiness through the Link.  
  
The big guy was 100% in love.  
  
Jack navigated his way through the hallways of the compound before reaching the cafeteria mess hall. Gathering up his meal, he sat, secluded from the majority of the other patrons. Jack didn't see anyone he knew, so he wound up alone and picking at his food. He idly rolled around what looked like peas across the tray.  
  
"So the man who saves the planet sits alone?" Jack looked up at the person across from him at the table. He straightened up, saluting, sending a pea flying.  
  
"At ease." Commander Gates settled down, "I hope you don't mind if I join you."  
  
"Not at all, Sir."  
  
The two of them sat in silence before a question suddenly bubbled up inside Jack. He blurted it out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Have you ever heard of this happening?" His brows furrowed in concern, "two Titans _together_?"  
  
She took a bite of her meal, chewing thoughtfully, "No."  
  
"But it doesn't seem outside the realm of possibilities." Gates held up a forkful of food and waved it around, "Titans have been adapting and evolving for years now; they're no longer just suits of military-grade tech for us to wear. They have personalities and preferences."  
  
It was true. BT was driven to complete his tasks, sure, but he definitely had a protective nature to him that extended past Protocol 3. He had emotions- fear, loathing, anxiety... and apparently love. BT had shown in the past that he has opinions and can not only learn but adapt both in regards to different physical and mental situations.  
  
"Before what happened with you and BT on Typhon, I'd never heard of a Titan having a _preference_ for a particular Pilot." Gates continued, "It makes sense that he could also hold preferences for other Titans as well."  
  
"So what happens when you leave the base with the rest of the 6-4?" The thought of a heartbroken BT made his stomach churn.  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out. I've already pressed to make arrangements at Nessie's request." She pressed her palms together, her arms now resting on the table. Their collective meals being pushed aside.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
He wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. Jack was ecstatic to learn about BT's feelings for the other mech, but was hesitant at the same time. He knew BT would always be there for him, but the thought of maybe losing him _again_ -  
  
"I've arranged a week of open-field training for us. Starting tomorrow." Gates interrupted his thoughts, the hazy cloud of unease he had conjured dispersing.  
  
She stood up and smiled down at him, "Pack your things and be ready in the hangar by 0400, Cooper. We're going camping." she nodded to him and left.  
  
Jack's heart raced. Training with the Commander of the 6-4 was an honor. He hadn't received any sort of proper Pilot training outside what Lastimosa had done with him, and Jack was eager to learn. He let go of the breath he’d been holding.  
  
They were going camping.


	3. Respect

\- - -

 

She could feel his optic boring into her.  Was she being scrutinized? Was there something wrong?  
  
Incoming transmission- a greeting.

Must be a mistake.  The Northstar focused on her Pilot now detailing the mission to the crew, marching the center line of the dropship.  
  
Her own optic drifted up from her Pilot to match the Titan’s across from her.  BT-7274 stared back.

He had sent the greeting.

BT-7274 and rifleman-turned-Pilot Jack Cooper were well-known heroes.  Having somewhat served with them in the past, NS-5112 was familiar enough with their exploits. She even spent spent additional time learning what _exactly_ had transpired on Typhon.  They indeed held her respect.

The Northstar opened her cockpit, relinquishing control to her partner. Back to business. Her Pilot, Commander Jill Gates, shared her own appreciation for high efficiency and clear, concise communication. The two worked well together, as evidenced by the 6-4’s track record.

As her Pilot did most of today’s work on the mission, NS-5112 found her mind wandering during battle. She still offered up information and tactics that her sensors and battle calculations spat out to her Pilot, but wasn't fully focused.

Something had sparked annoyingly in the back of her processor and refused to leave.

Why did BT-7274 greet her?

“Nessie, you're going to have to talk to me here.”

_Oh!_

“I apologize, Pilot. I was distracted.”

“I noticed. The Link feels heavy. What's on your mind?” Gates pressed her Titan.

Luckily the mission’s battle had lulled. Commander Gates and a few others stood guard on the outside of the IMC facility, as several operatives breached the building and were retrieving information.

“It is.. another Titan.” Nessie hesitantly hummed. Her synthetic voice sounded airy and ungrounded. She was indeed distracted. “I have been greeted by BT-7274.”

“Why?” Gates leaned on her elbow thoughtfully.

“I do not know. I will respond with my own greeting. It may have been an error.”

Two of the three operatives exited the building. The last one lagged behind. A desperate IMC researcher sprinted after them, arms outstretched.

Instantly, Nessie stepped forward between their squadmates and the researcher, acolytes raised. She stomped menacingly, and dust flew up around her feet. Skidding to a halt, the researcher threw up their hands in surrender.

“BT-7274 has responded.” Nessie’s attention was clearly elsewhere.

“That was quick. With what?” Gates kept her eyes locked on the cowering IMC in front of them. They would be taken in for questioning later.

“Another greeting. It seems… odd."

“Ness, I think you might have an admirer.” Her Pilot’s tone was warm. Nessie straightened up in surprise.

“O-oh!” Her voice stuttered, “Wh-what do I do?”

Their squad directed the captured researchers to a specific dropship for holding. The rest of their team set up to rest for the night. Gates and her Titan continued on their conversation as they plodded to their own site for the night.

“How do you feel about it?”

Nessie had long since holstered her rifle. Her hands grasped at eachother in what seemed to be a nervous gesture.

“I am unsure.” The Titan paused, “I do have great respect for BT-7274.”

“Then tell him.”

“Nn…- I will send further salutations..!” the packet of data was instantly delivered to her recipient.

Jill removed her helmet. She felt sweaty. Had it gotten hot inside the cockpit? She shook her head, “Nessie, sometimes I swear you and I aren't even linked. That's a shameful conversation.” Gates was answered by an upset chirp from her Titan. She smirked, happy to have gotten under her hypothetical skin.

“I have reason to believe that BT-7274 seeks companionship with me.”

Jill cocked her head and leaned back. She never thought she would hear something like… _that_. How..? Was that even… _why_? It seemed so sudden and arbitrary.

She thought for a moment on the prospects of this development as a whole. It was clear that Titans had personality. Quite a lot of it, in some cases. They were AI cores complete with a desire for companionship, sure, but said desire was surely fulfilled by the presence of a Pilot. That was how it _worked_. Clearly the Titans were capable of their own adaptations and evolution, but this didn't seem-

Gates was interrupted by a wave of pure excitement and joy washing over their Link as Nessie received more transmissions from BT.

Perhaps her concerns were unwarranted. This was unknown territory, sure, but what she _did_ know was that despite all logic, what Nessie felt was _real_.

And dammit, she was gonna support that.

“How do you feel about that proposal, Ness?”

“I would like that very much, I think!” Nessie’s voice betrayed how excited she was getting. It was like she was another person, not a machine designed for war.

“Then go get it, girl.” Gates nodded, smiling.

She would have to talk with Pilot Cooper about this in the morning.

 

-  -  -

 

They had made great time.  
  
Gates had designed a full trip, complete with specific spots to stop and rest. Both Pilots had reached their first destination fairly quickly- within just a few hours' time.  
  
Gates disembarked, motioning toward an inlet in a neighboring rockface. There under the protection of the cliffs above, they would make their first camp.  
  
Harmony itself, despite being the Militia's homeworld, was incredibly beautiful. A tan-pink hue tinged the landscape and swathed it in a warm glow. It was no wonder that Harmony was a popular agricultural planet, as plant life seemed abundant.  
  
Their current location was within a canyon. Bright coppertone rock on either side guided a small river down the middle, and lush flora climbed up the sides. Further down, the gorge opened up into a large field.  
  
BT held out his hand as Jack disembarked, setting him down. Already, BT's optic focused on Nessie.  
  
The two titans stood guard as Jack and Gates set up their gear. After just a short while, the two had made a comfortable temporary living area. A single fire pit between the Pilots' spaces stood out in the open air to ventilate smoke. When night came, it would be useful.  
  
To Jack's shock, Gates instructed her Titan to go explore the immediate area. Nessie took a few steps away from the camp before waiting. BT turned to Jack, who in turn granted permission for the Titan to go too. The two mechs sauntered off to patrol.  
  
Gates focused her gaze on Jack, cutting into the silence, "According to your records, you've never received formal Pilot training."  
  
"Yeah. Kinda. I didn't get to train with Captain Lastimosa much before everything..." he gestured with his hands, mimicking an explosion, "happened."  
  
"In the interest of spending this time wisely, I suggest we pick up where Lastimosa left off." She turned around, dawning her jacket and jumpkit. Jack followed her lead.  
  
The idea was to conduct several different types of training. Mostly endurance training, but also familiarity with a full range of Pilot tools and gadgets, not just the cloaking device he'd gotten used to.  
  
Although Jack Cooper was an officially certified Pilot, he knew that the only reason he held that title was due to extraordinary circumstances. Out of desperation - and with BT's insistence, Commander Sarah Briggs had allowed Jack to stay as BT's acting pilot. She officially had field certified him later on, but it wasn't quite the same as getting an actual certification through training. Pilot training, once past the simulation stage, had a fatal fail rate above ninety-five percent.

Only the best of the best of the best were Pilots, and Jack was determined to be that and more.

Gates offered a lockbox full of different suit upgrades. Gingerly, he took the one in the first slot: the Grapple Hook. The upgrade itself was a simple one, as it was an attachable canister that mounted from the back, over the shoulder, and to the arm for full-body support. With a few adjustments, he was ready.

“See that cliff there?” Gates had already equipped her own grapple, and now gestured toward a nearby sheer rock wall, “You need to beat my time.”

Before Jack could open his mouth to ask any questions, she rocketed up from her position. With great accuracy, she grappled to an insanely high spot, and by shifting her weight, the trajectory sent her out and away from the rock, slingshotting herself to the very top of the cliff. The Commander kicked and pushed herself up the last lip of the rock, then peered downward at Jack.

“Four seconds or less, Pilot Cooper.” Her voice almost sounded mocking, “That’s what it takes.”

Jack breathed deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves, and aimed upward at the cliff. He readied himself before the Grapple blasted upward, kicking out smoke from his arm.

It caught, and immediately dragged him upward toward the point of contact. Too fast.

Ungracefully, he held his arms out in front to prevent himself from splattering on the gorge wall. With a crunch of armor, he slammed into the rock and skidded down, landing directly on his bottom like a fallen toddler.

Even though he couldn't see her face, Jack was _certain_ Gates bore a shit-eating grin.

Today was going to be a day of trial and error riddled with a mountain of mistakes and likely ending with a broken rib. Or three.

 

He hoped BT and Nessie were at least enjoying their time off.

 


	4. Devotion

The two Titans made their way through the canyon away from the camp.  They walked side-by-side, switching to single-file when the surrounding walls got too close.  
  
BT, being the bulkier of the two, took the lead.  Normally, NS-5112 was rather used to staring at other Titans from behind.  Her specialty was sniping, after all. She had never paid particular attention to others, but this situation was different.  

Nessie found herself staring at BT, admiring the way his armor shifted as he moved. She took note of the intricate panels that intersected along his spinal column, overlapping just slightly to allow for more drastic and flexible movement.  Her optics glided over to his arms and up to his shoulders, following the thick pistons that led her vision to rest on the unique dexterity arms that held his acolyte pods when needed. Even his battery placement was special, as they weren’t located on the top of his chassis, but in line along the side of his chest instead.

He was beautifully built.

BT found that the gorge widened, and he shifted his weight, stopping and turning to face the Northstar behind him.  Nessie immediately swiveled her optic elsewhere. Boy, the canyon walls sure were _interesting_.  She hadn’t noticed that BT had stuck out his hand, now holding it firmly in her direction.  
  
If he were capable, he would be sweating right now. BT glanced down at his own outstretched hand, and then back up to her. She still seemed occupied with looking at… _something_ on the rock beside them. He checked his hand again. Should he say something?  Maybe if he tried it again.

He retracted his arm, examined it, then stuck it out toward her again. Palm facing upward. The technique was correct. BT said nothing, patiently holding it out for her.

Nessie’s proximity sensors conveyed to her that something was invading her space. She shifted, immediately identifying the object as BT-7274’s outstretched hand. Her optic dimmed in a mock squint; there didn't seem to be anything in his palm for her to see. 

“What is wrong with your hand?”

“Please grab it.” BT said flatly.

Without hesitation, she laid her hand on his. His hand was much larger than hers, but her digits still wrapped around his palm snugly. 

BT adjusted his grip as she walked up next to him. Her hand was downright dainty compared to his. However, Nessie wasn't a Pilot; there was little fear of crushing her in any way. He applied a bit more pressure, squeezing her hand affectionately. Not having to use restraint when grasping something was liberating. 

The Vanguard looked up to meet her teal gaze. She felt warm, and actual contact with her was… he couldn’t think of a comparable quality. Unique. Wonderful. They didn't talk. They didn't _need_ to talk. They just held their gaze.  

After a moment, the two began walking together toward the grassy clearing ahead, hand in hand.

 

\- - -

 

Gates slapped his hand away as he attempted to clear the top of the cliff.  
  
"Time's up. Try again, Pilot."  
  
Jack kicked off from the rock wall, allowing his jumpkit to take the fall and gently guide him to the ground.  
  
It was sunset. The hazy pink atmosphere of Harmony grew thick with the addition of stunning orange and deep magenta. Unlike on their last mission's planet, Harmony's climate was more temperate, and didn't freeze at night.  
  
Sweat beaded heavily on his forehead, his helmet accumulating heat and moisture. They had been training all day. Well, _Jack_ had been training all day. Gates still perched atop the cliff's edge. She occasionally offered advice, but it felt like her time was dedicated to watching his failed attempts.  
  
He gathered himself up and launched up the cliff toward the Commander. **_4_**. The grapple hook secured itself on the rock and he swung himself back and outward, away from the jagged surface. **_3_**. The hook released its clasp as he rocketed past the point of contact. **_2_**. Jack's shoes connected with the gorge wall and he jumped, his hands just barely reaching the top of the cliff. **_1_**.  With a strained grunt he pulled himself up-  
  
\- right into the underside of Gates' boot.   ** _0_**.  
  
He froze.  Stunned.  She'd stepped on him.    
  
"Close." She leaned down over the foot on his visor, pushing him down in the process, "You almost got it that time, Coop."  
  
Jack snapped out of his stupor; he hadn't expected such a sudden, harsh response from her. Lowering himself, he nudged her boot off his helmet before dropping down from the rock face again. A soft thud behind him indicated that Gates had come down as well.

Her gloved hand gripped his shoulder firmly, "Chin up, Cooper.” Gates' voice betrayed a smile under her helmet. “Let's call it a day."  Jack nodded, relieved that he could finally get a well-earned break.

Pilot training with Lastimosa had been significantly different from Gates.  
  
His old mentor had taken note of him after Operation Fracture.  What had drawn the older man to him was a mystery to Jack, but the under-the-table Pilot training was a welcome surprise.  Despite Lastimosa being equally hard on Cooper as Gates was, his training was accompanied by a constant flow of communication and reassurance. 

Gates on the other hand, was curt with her words and overall much harsher.  The fact that she kept her helmet on throughout their interactions also seemed to provide a distance between them, coming across as purely a trainer and not a friend. 

Jack unhooked the grapple upgrade from his suit and placed it back into Gates’ lockbox.  His skills with the grapple weren’t bad, but they weren’t up to his, or Gates’, standards.  He would get back to it later. 

Night fell quickly, and their Titans came back to the camp.  The two mechs had traveled to the far clearing at the end of the gorge, and returned walking alongside the top of the accompanying ridge.  They would overlook the encampment from above. 

A fire was lit, and both Gates and Cooper took the time to relax, soaking in the heat as they picked at their rations.  

“I think they had a good day.” Jack nodded his head toward the dark silhouettes of their respective Titans above.  The two giants, though vigilant and on-guard, still held hands. “It’s cute.” he gave a slightly watery smile. They were already _so close_. 

Gates watched him closely, “You still seem bothered.” his face fell slightly.  The light from the fire exaggerated his features and broadcasted his mood loudly. 

Jack didn’t answer.

Gates absently shifted some of the coals with her boot, “You know,” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “What might take _us_ years to accomplish in a relationship, those two can do in hours.” leaning forward, she pressed her hands closer to the flame’s heat, “They never have to stop talking.”  
  
She noted that his expression didn’t change.  Gates pressed her lips together; she wasn’t good at reading these sorts of situations.  Perhaps that wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear. 

Jack didn’t know what he wanted to hear.  
  
He felt torn, and he wasn’t exactly sure _why_.  

It was difficult to articulate, but on one hand he was happy for BT, and on the other… his mind stumbled back to when his partner had sacrificed himself on Typhon.  The days that followed the event were almost physically painful. He thought he’d lost BT for good. He would be assigned a new Titan and _that would be that_.  It was only two days before he realized that his friend had uploaded himself into his helmet and unbridled joy had resulted; but those two days prior felt like an eternity.  The memories they made together on Typhon, while short in time, replayed hollowly in his mind. The worst part was the hole in his head where their Link had gone silent. Quiet.  Lonely. 

He inhaled, the peppery smell from the fire warmed him as he looked up at BT and Nessie on the ridge.  It was tough to get over that feeling of sudden loss, and it no doubt plagued him now, even though logically it shouldn’t.  BT _had_ come back, after all.

Both Cooper and Gates cleaned up and bid good night to their Titans and to eachother before retiring to their separate makeshift tents.  Jack stared at the thin canvas above him, the fire’s dying embers flicking warm light over him. What Gates had said at the campfire didn’t reassure him, but it did make him think. 

Jack didn’t _really_ believe that BT would pay less attention to him now that the Titan had found love.  BT was his Titan, and Jack was his Pilot. Their relationship was formed from unique circumstances and solidified by both experience and by their ever-growing Link.  What he felt for his Titan was something special; something untouchable. The addition of Nessie in BT’s life wouldn’t change anything. He shook his head, trying to physically fling the remaining negative thoughts away before succumbing to sleep.  
  
Jack decided that was proud of BT. Happy for him.

 

That was a sort of love too, wasn’t it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud; I finally have a fleshed-out plan for this story..!
> 
> If any of you guys are in a Titanfall Discord server or just want to gush about the game/universe, hit me up at KaiThePhaux #3434 - I really don't know anyone who plays the game, and would love to have some buds.


End file.
